


X Marks The Spot

by skyefinal



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future Fish, Crossplay, Everyone Loves Yamazaki Sousuke, M/M, Mentions of Nightly Activities, YamazakiDay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2306534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyefinal/pseuds/skyefinal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke hated his birthday, but this particular one might change his mind. It began with a note.</p><p>Happy Birthday Sousuke!</p>
            </blockquote>





	X Marks The Spot

Sousuke splashed water on his face, watching in the mirror the water droplets running down his face. He sighed, he dreaded this day despite it only coming once a year.

It was his birthday today.

Normally one would be joyous about their birthday but in past experiences Sousuke knew something horrible would occur. It always did.

Last year a large fire occurred, it demanded all available firefighters to combat the flames. It demolished a whole block of residential houses. Sousuke remembered the incident because he part of the police on duty that night and he helped with the then homeless citizens, he remembered being numb and running on autopilot because he was distracted about something else.

His boyfriend was in the source of the flames, trying to save other stranded people trapped inside the fire.

The year before that he and Rin busted a drug op that resulted in a broken leg and a bullet in his shoulder. 

So yeah, Sousuke felt justified that he should feel some hint of apprehension. 

_Ring Ring_

Feeling a spark of alarm in his chest when he saw the caller ID was his mother, he answered the phone quickly. "Hello?"

"Sousuke." The warm, gentle voice made Sousuke relax.

"Mom, is everything alright?"

"Yes, we just wanted to wish you a happy birthday. How is work? Are you eating right?" 

Sousuke leaned against the wall, taking in the comforting reminders his mother never failed to give after every phone call. Even though he was already in his mid-twenties and living alone, his mother made him feel like a kid again.

\---

Sousuke entered his office building, feeling in a good mood after his talk with his mother. He greeted his seniors, grabbed coffee and sat down at his desk. He flipped through his pile of paperwork and began to work.

It was routine work, but Sousuke loved his job as police officer. He loved helping the public, feeling useful and contributing to society. He loved how kids were stare at him in awe and how people on the streets would smile and wave, knowing they were safe with him around. 

"Yo Yamazaki! Happy birthday!"

A large hand energetically slapped Sousuke on the back, nearly toppling him over his desk. 

"Ah, yeah. Thanks Mikoshiba-senpai."

Sousuke hated his co-workers though. Sometimes.

"Here." Mikoshiba placed a can of coke on Sousuke's desk along with a note. "I was told to give this to you."

"From who?"

"Secret!" Mikoshiba laughed, gave Sousuke another hard pat on the back and left. 

\----

Sousuke approached the cafe near the office, making sure it was the right address on the note. Mikoshiba was absolutely no help at all and kept secretly (but not so secretly) grinning at him whenever they crossed paths at the office.

Thankfully, there were no major cases today that required deployment so Sousuke was at the office until the end of his shift. 

Opening the door, he was surprised to see how homey the cafe looked. Paper decorations lined the walls with scenic pictures decorated the walls. A large chalkboard was placed at the front with the menu written in chalk.  It was refreshing to see this type of cafe in the busy, stylish place of Tokyo.

"Welcome," a waitress greeted Sousuke. "Are you Yamazaki-san?"

"Yes?" 

"Right this way, we were expecting you."

The waitress seated Sousuke in a corner, where he could view the door and the rest of the cafe. Relaxing somewhat, Sousuke kept his gaze on the door thinking whoever gave the note to Mikoshiba would be arriving now.

"W-welcome! What would be your order today, m-master?"

He didn't expect the people he was meeting were his co-workers.

Sousuke gaped at Nitori and Momo. Nitori had his hands down trying to pull the edges of his skirt to cover the front while Momo just stood there without any embarrassment.

The two were wearing maid outfits.

Sousuke wasn't sure if he should laugh because the two were small in statue so they could actually pass for females in those costumes or yell at the two because they were going to stain the police department's reputation. 

Instead he settled for raising an eyebrow. 

"Are you quitting the police force to work in the crossplay department?" 

"N-no way!" Nitori protested. "This is temporary!"

"We were told to wear this because we messed up catching the thieves three days ago. You know the one where Nitori-senpai and I had to wear the jail clothing because we got our uniforms stolen."

Sousuke groaned, he remembered that incident. Nitori and Momo were on a solo hunt for a couple of juvenile thieves. Somehow, they got knocked out and the thieves took their uniforms, put bags over their faces and called the police saying they found suspicious people. Luckily two things occurred. Nitori and Momo only brought handcuffs and batons so there was no live gun running around in the wrong hands and Rin was close by and arrested the impostors that were parading the streets. 

Man, did the PR department have a fun time with that. 

"Wait, who told you wear this?" Sousuke asked.

"We can't say." Nitori explained, "But as punishment we had to help out this cafe."

"Huh, then I'll get the hazelnut latte and the matcha tiramisu." Sousuke fiddled with his phone and called to his juniors when they headed to the counter. He snapped a quick photo.

"Y-Yamazaki-senpai!"

"I feel that this should be sent to Rin as well, seeing how he had to deal with the aftermath."

Chuckling at their faces, Sousuke watched the two just in case they added anything weird to his latte, but they both made the drinks without any mistakes. Nitori huffed as he placed the latte down and Momo glared as he gave Sousuke his tiramisu, but he knew they both didn't really mind as the latte had a lop-sided heart and the tiramisu had a powdered 'happy birthday' dusting on top.

Smirking, Sousuke dug in. He smiled as the tiramisu was the perfect combination of bitterness and sweetness. He quietly enjoyed his snack and watched the people coming into the cafe. There were a few that were taken back with the two males in maid outfits, but overall they just shrugged and ordered. 

When he ordered his check, he was surprised that someone had already paid and he was given another note.

"Please head to this place now!" Nitori ordered, nearly shoving Sousuke out the door out of mortification.  

"Alright, alright!"

\---

"The basketball courts?"

Sousuke walked into the courts, trying to find the next person that called him him.

"Yo Sousuke!"

Sousuke turned to see Rin and a familiar looking pink-haired male strolling up to him.

"Kisumi?"

"Sousuke!" Kisumi cried, latching himself around Sousuke's middle. "We haven't seen each other in a long time! Why haven't you contacted me?"

"Rin. Do something."

"I'm not going to get in the middle of that."

Scowling at Rin, Sousuke gently tugged Kisumi off, holding the other away at arms length. "It's nice to see you again."

_I think._

"Alright Sousuke, after leisurely eating you need some exercise." Rin twirled a basketball on a finger, grinning. "How about some street basketball?"

"If I win you'll tell me who is giving me all these notes." Sousuke bargained. 

"Agreed!" Kisumi smiled. "But that's only if you beat me and Rin!"

"Two on one!?"

\----

Sousuke rolled his shoulders, it was a while since he played basketball so stretching would be good otherwise tomorrow his body would be too stiff. Checking the address on the note again to confirm it was the right place, he walked into the restaurant called 'Future Fish'.

"Ah Sou-chan!"

He promptly walked back out.

"Sou-chan waaait!" 

Sousuke looked longingly at the exit but allowed the tiny hands to drag him back in. He turned around and gently shook the hand off and greeted the three. "Hazuki, Ryuugazaki, Nanase."

"Nagisa is fine!" The blonde chirped. 

"Yamazaki-san, congratulations on your birthday." Rei said, lifting his glasses with his index and thumb.

Haru nodded and headed back into the kitchen.

"So, is someone going to tell me who's the mastermind behind the notes?"

"Regretfully we cannot."

"But but!" Nagisa rummaged in his bag, "We got you gifts!"

Sousuke took the bag and promised he wouldn't open it until he got home. Nanase also returned and gave him a cake box, saying it was on the house and don't he dare drop it. Confused but grateful, Sousuke carefully held the box and gift bag and bid the others goodbye. 

"Enjoy your night!" Nagisa said cheerfully as his last destination was his own apartment.

\---

Sousuke wasn't sure why, but when he entered his apartment he gave a loud sigh.

"Today was weird." He muttered, toeing off his shoes and headed towards his living room. He turned on the lights and paused at the dinner that was laid out for him on the table. It contained all his favourites, seeing the note written he picked it up to read, despite knowing only one person who could've done this.

_Sou,_

_Happy birthday!  I hope today wasn't too hard on you.  
_ _The station called me for a quick thing to check over, but I'll be back soon!_

 _Love,  
_ _Makoto_

Smiling, Sousuke put the cake into the fridge and remembered Nagisa's gift. The bag was medium-sized, wondering what was inside, he tore the tape and peered into the bag. 

"Um…" Sousuke could feel his face burn, "How did that midget get these!?"

Noticing another note, Sousuke read the scrawly handwriting.

_Sou-chan! This gift is meant to be used with Mako-chan!_

Slapping a hand to his face, Sousuke groaned. Should he be mortified that Nagisa felt they needed a little spice in their night life or should be grateful because he did secretly wanted to talk to Makoto about changing it up. Just a little bit.

"Shower, I need a shower." Sousuke decided. He stashed Nagisa's gift in the drawer next to his bed and headed to the washroom.

\----

Sousuke had just started to reheat the food when he heard his front door open. He headed to the entrance and watched his boyfriend carefully took off his shoes and placed it so it faced the door. When Makoto stood up and faced him, smiling in that special way that made Sousuke feel warm and fuzzy, he stepped forward and gave the other a soft kiss.

"Hey."

"Hey to you too," Makoto said, he gave another kiss on the cheek. "Happy birthday."

"I'll reheat dinner." 

"Sounds good, can I grab a quick shower?"

"Yeah. I'll bring you a change of clothes." Sousuke headed back into the kitchen. "By the way, why notes?"

Makoto dropped his bag next to the couch. "I thought it was fun, like a scavenger hunt. Also…if I told you who would be there you probably wouldn't have gone."

"I would've gone?" Sousuke ended uncertainly. He probably would've only gone to Rin to play basketball if he thought about it. 

Makoto patted Sousuke on the cheek, "Yes yes." He laughed at the other's expression. "Come on, I know you think your birthday is cursed, but you really needed to get out of the office and see your friends again."

"I rather stay in than see Nitori and Momo dressed in female attire."

The brunet laughed. "But I know that you were laughing in the inside. You complained so much that day I thought this was a good way to make you laugh." 

Sousuke didn't deny. His boyfriend won this round. Sometimes he felt annoyed that Makoto could read him so well. 

Reheating up the food,  Sousuke went into his room to grab Makoto some clothing to change into. A sudden, devious thought went through his mind. He took the item that made him blush hard earlier and went to the washroom, making sure to take all of Makoto's clothes and only leaving the one item. 

Whistling, he exited the washroom.

\----

"SOUSUKE!"

"Yes dear?" Sousuke asked sweetly. 

"Why do you-! My clothes-!" Makoto stumbled over his words on the other side of the door, almost sounding hysterical. " _Give me my clothes back!_ "

"Oh, they're in the wash right now." Sousuke tried opening the door, but of course it was locked. "Come on, it can't be that bad right?"

"YES! IT IS!" 

"Please?" Sousuke drew out. "It would mean a lot if you wore it. Think of it as a birthday present."

Sousuke could practically hear Makoto hesitate but he mentally cheered when he heard some rustling and the door opened a crack. Makoto, face red, glared up at Sousuke. "Promise not to laugh?"

"I promise."

Makoto stepped out from the door and Sousuke's mouth dropped. 

_Thank you Hazuki._

The thong left little to the imagination, but somehow it made Makoto look even more sexy. He wasn't sure if it was because Makoto was blushing like a virgin and wringing his hands in front or the fact that the green thong brought out Makoto's eyes. 

"Sou?" Makoto waved a hand in front of Sousuke's eyes. "I knew it, this doesn't suit me at all…"

When Makoto moved past Sousuke to locate clothing, he unknowingly gave his boyfriend a good view of his butt. Sousuke felt his control shatter, he lifted Makoto over his shoulders and headed to the bedroom.

"Ack-! Oof!" Makoto landed on his back on the bed, he looked up to see Sousuke towering over him. It was ridiculous that despite being similar in body size and height Sousuke always managed to somehow appear like a giant in Makoto's eyes. 

Sousuke smirked, he looked like a wolf preying on a bunny.

"Sou. The food!" Makoto tried to push Sousuke away.

"I gotta open my birthday present right?"

If his birthdays were like this in the future, Sousuke can't wait for his next birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the birthday celebration for the whaleshark's birthday on tumblr. You can find more stuff at yamazakiday.tumblr!


End file.
